Problem: Evaluate the following expression when $a = 2$ and $b = 6$. $8$ $a$ $^2 + 6$ $b$ $ + 8$
Explanation: Substitute $2$ for ${a}$ and $6$ for ${b}$ $ = 8{(2)}^2 + 6{(6)} + 8 $ Remember order of operations. Evaluate the exponent before you multiply. $ = 8(4) + 6{(6)} + 8 $ $ = 32 + 36 + 8 $ $ = 76$